Suatu Hari
by Mitoia D
Summary: Suatu hari, sama seperti hari lainnya... Ah, tidak bagi Minato. TeenFic? Oneshot Minato/Kushina only... maybe.


Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya, lagi-lagi. Kalo punya saya mah judulnya Sasuke The Ninja Butler. Mungkin kalau suatu saat namanya berubah seperti itu anda patut berbangga diri karena pernah membaca karyanya edisi indie. lol.

Naruto created by Kishimoto Masashi.

Pairing: Minato/Kushina. Only!

Genre: Whatever you will, sir/madam.

**Suatu Hari**

A Naruto Fanfic, story by Mitoia Cavallone.

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah di Konohagakure, hiduplah seorang chuunin tampan dan super innocent bernama Namikaze Minato. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan hawa Konohagakure yang sejuk dan semilir, yang menusuk hidungnya tajam-tajam, sementara yang dikerjakannya adalah duduk mendongak menatap langit dengan menyangga tubuhnya di tanah menggunakan tangan. Melepaskan hawa-hawa kesal dan penatnya setelah berminggu-minggu berkutat dengan misi yang seperti biasa: seru dan penuh darah. Hahaha, hanya di pikirannya. Faktanya tidak semenakutkan itu.

Dan seperti biasa, tiada hari damai sekali di Konohagakure jika ada seorang kunoichi remaja super sadis yang terkadang tidak terlihat seperti perempuan: Uzumaki Kushina. Sejak kepindahannya dari Negara Uzumaki yang hancur begitu saja secara misterius--Minato yang teman dekatnya saja tidak tahu kekacauan seperti apa yang terjadi di negara itu; Konohagakure seakan tidak pernah lepas dari kekacauan yang mengocok perut. Seperti menumpahkan satu panci besar kuah ramen Ichiraku-ojisan atau tindak perusakan properti Konohagakure, yang sekali lagi faktornya adalah satu: Uzumaki Kushina.

Minato sendiri sudah lamaaaa sekali tidak melihatnya, dan walaupun hanya akan membawa kesialan bagi pemuda super innocent itu, ia tetap ingin bertemu dengannya seperti biasa.

Dan--ahhhh! Sepertinya Kushina bakalan panjang umur. Baru saja Minato beranjak bangkit dari bukit rumput dekat tempat latihan murid akademi, Kushina sudah muncul di depan matanya.

"Selamat siang, Namikaze-sama!"

Minato terkaget, hampir terjengkang ke belakang melihat Kushina. Sebenarnya bukan karena Kushina, melainkan baju yang dipakainya. Baju pelayan Ichiraku Ramen.

"Kushina? Apa-apaan kau? Dan kostum itu..."

Pertanyaan Minato yang seperti mesiu ditampik seluruhnya oleh Kushina. "Hei, ini bukan kostum, tapi seragam! Bagaimana? Mulai kemarin aku bekerja di Ichiraku!" katanya setengah membentak di kalimat pertama, lalu tersenyum lebar di kalimat selanjutnya.

Minato sweatdropped. Sepenuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat horor, terlebih saat membayangkan Kushina dalam kostum itu memasak ramen di Ichiraku. Dan perasaan horor itu sampai ke perutnya. Mual.

"Kenapa kau Minato? Hei!" Wajah Kushina terlihat panik. Jati dirinya sebagai perempuan benar-benar tidak bisa disembunyikan sekalipun ia teramat tomboi. Ia mendekati Minato sementara mukanya memerah.

Minato sendiri, melihat Kushina yang seperti itu malah jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memang sebelumnya sempat ia tahan (takut dikira gila mungkin) tapi pada akhirnya tawa membahana di tempat itu. Kushina? Dia hanya bengong, mukanya merengut dan menjauhi Minato dengan kecepatan luar biasa, ala kunoichi. Dan kau tahu? Mukanya masih memerah.

"Dengar Minato! Aku seperti ini karena..." Kushina berujar lembut. Malu, lebih tepatnya. "Karena... kata ojisan, orang yang pandai memasak itu feminim. Dan disukai lelaki." Satu-dua detik, Kushina mulai salah tingkah. "...ahh maksudku, apakah, aku bisa dibilang perempuan, sekarang?" Bagus. Sekarang selain wajahnya memerah, ia mulai salah tingkah.

"Hah?" Minato malah kaget dengan tampang super innocent-nya itu. Ah, otak boleh pintar, skill boleh jenius, tapi soal kedewasaan... nanti dulu. Apakah dirinya memang sudah dewasa? Sepertinya tidak. Bahkan kedewasaannya setingkat dengan siswa yang baru lulus akademi, dibandingkan dengan umurnya yang sudah hampir 16.

Kushina mulai panas rupanya. "'Hah?' kau bilang? Sudah bersusah payah seperti ini reaksimu malah cuma segitu? Kau ini punya perasaan nggak sih?" Kushina memalingkan mukanya dari Minato. Dan ia mulai menggumam 'dasar nggak peka!' lalu merengut sambil melipat tangannya.

"Hehehe." Minato hanya bisa nyengir serba salah. "Bagiku, asal itu Kushina, sudah cukup kok. Aku nggak butuh feminim-feminiman segala," ujarnya, menghangatkan suasana. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak..." Kushina berusaha mennyeimbangkan napasnya. "Aku cuma ingin tahu... komentarmu. Itu saja." Kushina mulai mendapatkan titik ketenangannya.

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Dengan wajah mereka berdua yang kekanak-kanakan. Dan selanjutnya, tawa lepas menggema di langit Konohagakure.

Tenang, setelah agak lama.

"Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong, ke Ichiraku yuk! Akan kubuatkan ramen spesial untuk Minato! Aaa. Bagaimana kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto juga diajak?" seru Kushina memecah gema tawa yang damai di suatu hari itu.

"Jangan Fugaku! Nanti aku dilempari kunai lagi sambil dibilangi "Hei, istirahat bagi seorang shinobi itu penting tahu." Sementara Mikoto... yah, kita lihat nanti saja." Minato mulai memasang ekspresi normal. Seorang pemuda yang sering terkekeh, tenang dan hangat, seperti biasa. Berjalan dengan santai menggandeng seorang cewek emosian bernama nona Kushina.

"Hmmm!"

Sementara senyum yang sangat cerah, secerah Konohagakure hari itu, terlukis indah di wajah Kushina.

-THE END-

-

-

-

Hai, sepertinya baru kemarin saya posting cerita dan saya datang lagi. Kali ini fanfic geje dengan tokoh utama orangtua Naruto-kun.

Pertama-tama, apakah ini cukup fluffy? Saya harap begitu. Karena saya memang spesialis fluff, seperti yang anda sekalian tahu. Kalau baru tahu ya, informasi.

Kedua, apakah Minato terlihat terlalu dingin di sini? Saya harap tidak. Abis itu namanya OOC kan?

Ketiga, saya mohon koreksi. Karena saya bikin ini dadakan. Dan opening sama endingnya cukup rusuh--tidak berkorelasi.

Dan final note, saya suka sekali pairing ini. Nomer 3 setelah AsumaKurenai dan SasukeSakura. Tapi nggak ada di profil? Saya ganti deh nanti.

Deo Gratias,

-mitoia cavallone-

P.S: Saya adalah adik Dino Cavallone /plak, dan beberapa tahun lagi jadi nyonya Gokudera. *ditonjok ke bulan*


End file.
